


The Three Worlds Collide

by nightfiresflame (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Insanity, Trust Issues, after the fight with gaea, and other stuff, luke is alive, some love but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightfiresflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris and Hades brought him back, without any of the other gods knowing, well except for the Egyptian gods knowing. He resides at the Brooklyn House, and has gained the trust of everyone there. This is after the battle with Gaea. All the kids at the Brooklyn house knows Greeks exist, but none of them know Romans exist not even Luke. He helps them with their problems and their battles, usually leading the battle. Is good friends with everyone at the Brooklyn house. He still cares deeply about Thalia and Annabeth, and wishes he could make it up to them, but there is the part where they don't know he's alive.<br/>He still hosts Kronos, but knows how to control him and he also hosts Set Egyptian god of chaos. So Luke's sanity gets tested a lot.<br/>Someone is trying to raise Gaea again and raising a large amount of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out Someone brought Gaea back

Chapter 1: Finding Out That Someone Brought Gaea Back  
Luke got up just like every morning, went downstairs and ate breakfast with everyone else. He watched people throw food to the alligator, watched Felix and Andrew fight over food. He watched Cleo study and Carter and Sadie fight. He was very used to it all now.  
After breakfast he taught a self defense class, and helped anyone who needed help. After a while he went into the library, "Hey Cleo." She looked up from her book, "Hey." And then looked back down at her book. He did a slight chuckle, and then went to one of the book shelves and picked up a Charles Dickens book. It was one of Annabeth's favorites, he once promised her he would read it; he never got around to it until now. He picked it up and went to one of the couches in there and sat down and started reading it. Cleo looked up from her book and smiled," What made you want to read that book?" He didn't look up but he simply responded," I once promised someone I cared deeply about that I would read it." She smiled and then continued to read her book. He read for about half an hour, when Alyssa ran into the library, he looked his eyes up, she ran up to him, "Sadie and Carter need you!!" She said in between breaths. He quickly put the book down and followed Alyssa to their war room. He ran in and asked," What's wrong?!" "I think this may be more of a problem for you, but it will probably become an issue for us very soon," Carter replied. "Ugh!! What Carter is trying to say is, Gaea the Greek psycho goddess of earth is risen, but we don't know who raised her, and no Greek knows she is risen, so she is going to take them by surprise and hit them hard," Sadie said, replacing what Carter said. I just stood there..speechless. "So what would you like me to do about it?" I finally asked. "Well..I say we help them out," Carter replied. "If you think we should...then we will," I replied, I turned and walked out. I had tons of things going through my mind, every Greek thought I was dead, and now I am supposed to show up, and I still am a host for Cronus. So..it will be interesting. While I was deep in my thoughts, Jaz walked up, she had put her hand on my shoulder, which I admit, made me jump a little. "You okay?" She asked. "Yah, I guess I am just a little worried, nervous, anxious, scared" I replied. "Well, we are all here and we will all help," She added. "That isn't entirely what I am worried about," I confessed. "Then what are you worried about?" She asked. "I'm worried about Cronus and Set, and the Greeks, everyone I used to know who now think I am dead" I confessed," I'm worried I might lose control around them. It will only take one mistake." "And it takes one big thing for them to know you are on their side," She replied. (she is the main healer in the Brooklyn House) I smiled at her and then gave her a slight hug and walked back into the war room, where Carter and Sadie were arguing about what they should do. They both went quiet when he walked in, and I said,"So what's the plan?"


	2. Making the Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the plans for what they have to do and what they are going to do.

We talked for a few hours trying to figure out a plan, but in the end we ended up with a not so great plan; we don't really do big plans, we just most the time argue, besides I usually find a fight plan that works.   
I walked out of the room, and went into the kitchen and made a snack, and then went into our gym, and worked out for a while while thinking about everything. I went up stairs and took a nice hot shower and then changed into black jeans, black combat boots, and a red shirt, after I had finished changing I went to the roof, and walked up to our pet Griffin Freak, and petted him for a minute, but then got on him, and rode off. 

I flew him to Camp Half Blood, we landed in a large open field outside of camp, and I made sure it was nowhere near camp. I got off, and walked towards camp, I stopped in front of Thalia's tree and thought about the old days for a minute," Dwelling on the past will make you weak," a dark, cold voice responded, Chronos. I was still his host, but now I had control over him, even though it tended to exhaust me.   
I was about to enter the camp but stopped right before I entered when I heard voices, and quickly stepped back and hid behind a different tree.

"Jason knock it off!!" a boy yelled. I sneaked a peak and recognized Nico di Angelo. "Ohh! Come on Nico, chill out, I'm just playing around," An older blond haired kid said while laughing. I didn't recognize him. He had a scar on the top right side of his lip, around my height, blue eyes, strong build. "You know I hate that!" Nico fumed. "You are so serious and depressing," The other kid laughed. I stepped back and a branch snapped. 

They both looked Luke's way, he put his back against the tree, and cursed at himself in Egyptian. "What was that?" Blond haired kid asked. "I don't know, that is why we are going over there to see," Nico answered very impatiently. I quickly said a very simple Egyptian earth spell, which made the ground shake, which threw them off balance. "What's going on?!?!" Blond haired kid asked. "I have no Idea!!" Nico replied. I slipped away while they were focused on the ground.

This Is Jason:

I was teasing Nico about his style and stuff, but then a twig snapped and the ground started shaking, kind of like a mini earthquake. I looked up very quickly and noticed the back of a guy slip behind a tree. He had blond hair, tall, skinny, did he really cause this, how can someone cause a mini earthquake, unless...no...that is not possible.

Once the ground stopped, "This way Nico!" And I ran in the direction I saw the guy run in, I jumped over logs and pushed off against the trees. We ran into a large clearing but there was nothing in it. "Where are we going?" Nico asked out of breath. "I saw a guy run this way while the ground was shaking," I replied.

Luke's POV

After a few minutes they left and went back to camp, I let out a breath, and broke the spell I was using that made me and Freak invisible. "That was a close call," I said and looked at Freak and patted him on the neck. I then decided to go near the back of camp, and I snuck in, staying behind trees and well..just sneaking around and staying hidden. I managed to sneak deeper into camp, using spells when needed but trying not to drain myself. It was around lunch time now, and the campers were in the pavilion eating lunch, it seemed more full than usually. I snuck as close as I could, but still staying at a distance, watching and waiting for something..but I'm not entirely sure what I'm waiting for or why I am really here.

I could hear everyone laughing and then I spotted Annabeth and Thalia, kids from the Hermes cabin, Percy Jackson, Nico, and the blond haired kid. Percy, Nico, and the other kid were talking about something, most likely about everything earlier, I was a little careless. I'm sure they think it is a kid of Gaea or something, since only Annabeth and Percy are the only ones that know Egyptains exist, but they are the type that say they won't tell and they won't unlike the Greeks.

I waited a minute, and slipped into the Duat, and walked closer but then out of nowhere the ground in the camp opened up and a monster jumped out of the ground and was about to kill Annabeth, Luke disappeared and teleported in front of Annabeth and he used his sword and blocked the monsters attack.

Everyone stopped and stared.  
I did a strong strike and killed the monster, I stood up to my full height and looked into Annabeth's eyes, the eyes were the same color as the little girl Thalia and I had found in that alley way, but they were different now, a strength, a brokenness, and a love for Percy, all in her eyes. Someone grabbing my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts and I felt a fist make contact with my face. I looked at the person who had just punched me, and my eyes met Thalia's, she was angry at me, can't really blame her. We were silent for only a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime. "Why are you alive and why are you here?" She demanded to know.  
I stared at her, not knowing what to say, "WELL?!?!" She screamed at me. "It's complicated, but if you want to know, ask Hades and Osiris," I answered. She grew angry at me because it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Osiris.. as in the Greek god of the underworld Osiris?" Annabeth asked surprised with an excitement. I could see Chiron at the corner of my eye, he had fear and astonishment in his eyes. "Yes, there is only one Osiris," I smiled. "How do we know you are telling the truth?!" Clarisse exclaimed. I simply responded,"Have Nico ask Hades." I was staying calm. Everyone looked at Nico. "I will go ask him," Nico responded and then shadow travelled to the underworld. 

Nico's POV

I ran through the corridors looking for my father. After several minutes I finally found him,"Father!!" "What Nico, I am very busy, so this better be important," My father whined. "Did you and another god of the underworld raise Luke Castellan?" I asked. He didn't say a word for several minutes,"Why do you ask?" He finally asked. "He's at camp Half-Blood. He said to ask you on how he is alive," I responded.   
My father got up from his throne, and started walking, "Lets go, we are going to Camp Half-Blood," He stated. I followed him, and then we shadow travelled to camp. When we got back Luke was sitting at the Hermes table, and was talking and laughing with the Stolls and Chis Rodriguez. I was about to call to him but my father stopped me and was just staring at Luke, watching him.   
After several minutes of waiting for my father to call to Luke I finally did," LUKE!!" He looked up and stayed silent. Hades walked to the center of the area, but Luke didn't get up, he sat there and they stared at each other. "It has been a long time," Luke said first. My father nodded. "You know it has been a long time since you actually smiled and laughed where it was genuine in your soul to," Hades stated. Luke just stared, " I wonder why that is," He said sarcastically. "If you couldn't handle it, then we will deal with it," Hades responded. Luke glared at him, " I will pass, and I have it taken care of. I should be getting back, I will be coming back to discuss the plan and the problem we have that will affect the Greeks," Luke responded and then disappeared. Which left everyone in questions, but everyone's questions would have to wait for Luke's return.


	3. Chapter 3: Protect Luke No Matter The Cost

Luke's POV  
After I got back to the Brooklyn House, I went into the Library and collapsed onto the couch, and closed my eyes. "Everything okay?" Alyssa asked when she pulled her nose out of one of her many books. "I just saw people I grew up with and the only people I cared about through most of my life, and they were the ones I hurt more then anyone else, and I get to put them in danger again," Was my response. She came over and sat by me, "Do you need a hug?" I burst out laughing,"Sure." She hugged me for a few seconds and then let go,"You feel better?" "To be honest, I only felt better for a few seconds and now I feel like the worst person in the world again," I responded, and Laid my head against the couch. She got up and walked out of the room. "You will never get them back, you screwed up to much, you failed the people you care about. There is no story where you win," Chronos's cruel voice in my head told me. "Ohh give him a break," Seth argued with Chronos," He is trying and even though is desperately failing, like majorly." While they were arguing, I ran up to my room and into the bathroom connected to it. I turned on the shower water and the sink water as high as they could go, I sat down against the wall, waiting for them to silence if only for a little bit. After a few minutes they silenced. After a few more minutes I got up and turned the water off, and went and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes for a little while.  
Annabeth's POV  
Everyone was arguing in the room, all talking about Luke and his return, Hades sat in the back ignoring everyone and I was pretty sure the other gods were going to be showing up soon enough, especially if they didn't know Hades brought someone back from the dead. "I thought you were not allowed to bring someone back from the dead," I stated. "Listen little girl, I make the rules and I can do what I want!!" He asserted. "Oh really brother?"Poseidon asked. "You stuck me in the Underworld and I run it how I see fit, you have no control in our domain," Replied a very angry Hades. Within a single moment Pluto and Osiris showed up, "But just so we are clear Pluto has no part of this,"Osiris added to the conversation. "I don't really care!!," Zeus fumed," You brought back a boy who caused a war!" "This would be the perfect opportunity to add we also brought back a Titan with him,"Osiris helpfully added. Hades glared at Osiris. "They were going to find out eventually, and most likely with Luke standing in the room, it is just making things a little easier for him,"Osiris reasoned. "What Titan?!" Zeus commanded. "Chronos, the boy hosts him," Hades finally answered after a few moments of debating on whether or not to tell everyone that Luke was hosting one of the most dangerous Titans and the fact about Luke starting a war with Chronos and a lot of kids dying from that.   
All the kids had shocked and horror filled looks on their faces. Zeus and Poseidon looked like they were about to blow a casket. "I'm going to go now and handle anything Luke comes up for me to handle,"Osiris reported to Hades, and then he disappeared. "What did he mean, 'whatever Luke comes up for him?"Annabeth asked. "Luke helps lead on the side of the Egyptians, he stands with them and fights with them, he also comes up with the battle plans, and so far they have not lost a fight since he has been with them. He finds a role for everyone and with the some magic he has, he uses it to help and maxes himself out,"Replied Hades, "To which, the kids has my respect for the way he does things and the fact he hosts both a Greek Titan and an Egyptian god of chaos, so he is quite impressive."   
"No one cares if you think he is impressive, you let someone who started a war host two very dangerous men, and you did not run it by me," Zues fumed. "Brother you gave me control over the Underworld, that is my domain, I do not have to ask for you permission, nor will I ever, Luke was a risk both I and Osiris decided to take and it succeeded, he has not failed, he has been a very valuable asset for the Egyptians,"Hades countered,"Now this conversation is over, I have an Underworld to run." Hades then dissolved into the shadows.  
"How are we going to handle this?!" Zues asked Poseidon, after they went back. "How would I know? Maybe we should see where it goes,"Poseidon suggested.  
Luke's POV   
Luke did not go back to the Brooklyn House, he instead had gone to one of the many underground temples that the Egyptains had laying around. He did not go there to pray but for the silence that went with being there, it did not matter that there were other people walking around, it was just a place of silence.   
He walked in and sat down against the wall on the right, the people walking by stared at him weird, but I think they are getting used to me just coming in and sitting, but I knew they probably preferred if I did what I was supposed to be doing there and that was praying and things like that. Even though the Egyptians were not the highest believers when it came to praying to the gods, frankly what was nice about the Egyptians was the fact that they did not care about the gods and we always talked crap about them and disrespect them all the time, it is a blast, but there are the cons and one of those is the fact that I am dying.  
Hades POV  
I kept walking back and forth in my throne room, I was waiting for Osiris, we had some things to talk about.   
Osiris appeared out of the shadows,"You said we have some things to talk about?" "Yes," Hades replied," We have to talk about Luke and my brother Zues." "Alright, you start and I will listen," Osiris aggreed. "For starters, Zues will kill Luke if he gets the chance, and some of the other gods will fall in line with him, there will be some that side with me but most do not want to offend my brother," Hades continued," So Luke will need the gods help to protect him, or he can stay in the Duat does not matter as long as he does not die."  
"Alright, I will get the Egyptian gods to help protect him, most will, they all rather enjoy him, even the magicians will help protect him, especially the kids at the Brooklyn House," Osiris assured him.  
"Good, next is Luke,"Hades started. "Yes, you know he is dying right?" Osiris asked. "Sadly enough yes, and I do not have the power to save him from it. Hosting a Greek Titan and an Egyptian God at the same time, takes its toll and the toll for him will be death unless he can find a way to save himself," Hades replied," Does anyone at the Brooklyn House know he is dying?" "There are a few that assume and about one or two that know he is dying, the little kids will never know, all the older kids hide the most dangerous things from them, but even though he is dying he will do everything in his power to make sure they win the war, even if the price is high for himself, he does not want anyone to die. The last war we had, we managed to save everyone, and they all plan on making it happen again," Osiris continued for Hades. "Then it is settled, protect Luke, and get all the gods to get involved,"Hades finished. We both nodded at each other, and then Osiris left.


End file.
